


Hey By the Way, I'm A Vampire

by seolchung



Series: Hey By the Way, I'm A Vampire [1]
Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Fluff, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, Slight Violence, Swearing, chensung - Freeform, human chenle, no nasty shit because they're children, other nct members show up, vampire jisung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seolchung/pseuds/seolchung
Summary: Jeon Jisung just found that he's in fact an immortal being, his parent's friends are actually his grandparents, and for some reason his best friend is becoming prettier every day.





	1. Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

> There are two more parts to the series and idk how many chapters

 Jisung toddles around the playground on his chubby little legs. Jisung is a growing boy and needs fresh air even though the sun is up. Jungkook and Jihoon are sitting under a tree in at least three layers of clothing. Jihoon is wearing white and pink and Jungkook is heavily decked out in black, which is earning him plenty of stares from moms. The toddler is climbing up the metal stairs to the slide and he slips, Jungkook almost superspeeds his way over to his son when a chubby arm grabs Jisung. The toddler is saved from a faceplant and looks at the boy with a happy smile. 

"Fhank you!" The other boy looks at Jisung confused then mumbles words in Mandarin.

"What?" Jisung is making a face Jihoon can't help but laugh at as he jogs toward the duo, unlike Jungkook he's patient and doesn't have to jet everwhere. Jisung is still talking to the little boy in Korean when Jihoon walks up. When the toddler catches sight of his father's pink hair he starts gurgling in joy.

"Hi," Jihoon speaks in soft Mandarin and the little boy perks up. "I'm Jisung's dad, what's your name?" 

"Chenle. I-I from China." Chenle bows and Jihoon bows back with a smile.

"Where are your parents?" Chenle puts his hand on his chin and Jihoon almost laughs at the serious face the little boy is wearing.

"My mommy dropped me off here and said to wait but she hasn't come back." Jihoon pouts and holds out his hand to Chenle, Jisung desperately wants to go down the slide but he's still being held onto by the Chinese boy. Jisung starts whining and Chenle frowns and lets the chubby arm go, the toddler tumbles down the slide and Jungkook darts to catch his son. No one sees and Jihoon makes a mental note to yell at the elder later.

"Chenle do you want to play with me and Jisung until your mom gets here?" Chenle nods with an adorable eye smile. The couple play with the toddlers and when the sun sets they take Chenle and Jisung to an ice cream shop across the street and wait until the ice cream store closes, his mother never comes but Chenle doesn't cry. Jihoon takes him home.

 

-

 

"Jisung." Said boy looks up from the paper Chenle is drawing on. The Chinese boy's pencil stops moving and he looks back at Jisung's dad.

"We need to talk real quick." Jisung looks to his friend and promises to be back real soon after pecking the older on the forehead. Jungkook smiles when he knows he shouldn't. Jisung is too dangerous to be with a human, but the poor boy doesn't even know what he is. Jungkook leads the pre-teen down the hallway and towards the living room where his dad's friends are waiting.

Jimin, Yoongi, Namjoon, and Seokjin are all sitting on the far side of the room. His papa is sitting in between Jimin and Yoongi and Jisung wonders why they look so similar.

"Son you should sit down." A puzzled look mars his face and everyone in the room looks too serious.

"Jisung-ah," Jungkook starts. "We have something to tell you."

"Are you and papa getting a divorce?" Jisung feels small tears spring up and Jihoon dashes off the couch to his son.

"No sweetie never, your father and I love each other very much. We also love you very much, that's why we have to tell you this." Both of his parents look nervous and his papa opens his mouth and closes it repeatedly when he stops because Yoongi starts to speak.

"Listen kid, we're vampires. We're not a friend of your parents," He points to the other couch and towards him and Jimin. "We're your grandparents. Jihoon is my son and Jungkook is theirs."

Jisung's jaw drops and looks around the room.

"Yoongi!" Jimin slaps him lightly and smiles softly at Jisung.

"So is that why you both are so motherly to me?" He looks to Seokjin and Jimin.

"They were both extremely motherly before you or your father came along." Yoongi and Namjoon both snort at Namjoon's comment. Jisung doesn't freak out, shocking everyone, in fact if anyone could read his mind they'd know he's thinking his family has gone insane. But he recalls how every person in this room has looked the same since he was five and that only he and Chenle have grown.

"Is-is Chenle a vampire too?" His papa shakes his head.

"No he's human."

"So does he have to leave?"

"Of course not Jisung," Seokjin answers with a kind smile. "But you can never tell him what you are okay?"

Jisung sighs, Chenle is his best friend, they tell each other everything.

This is gonna be a pain in the ass.

-

Jisung starts calling the four men grandpa and grandma, he keeps mum about the situation to Chenle and plans late at night to sneak out of their room and learn about his grandparents. He finds out its killed the four of them to pretend to only be friends and not the grandparents they are. Jisung finds out Grandma Jimin was a doctor and used to dance semi-professionally, Grandpa Yoongi makes music under an ever changing pseudonym just like Grandpa Namjoon, Grandma Seokjin was a doctor as well and makes amazing human food. He finds out the concept of mates and learns that one day if he needed to he could turn someone into a vampire but every member of his family harshly demands him not to. He learns more and more and finally remembers that Chenle is still waiting for him in their room.

Jisung dismisses himself quickly and dashes down the hall.

"$40 they're mates." Namjoon states once they no longer hear the young boy in the room.

"Please Joon those kids are halfway to mating there's no point." Yoongi declares looking at Jungkook and Jihoon.

"We could make it $50 and not tell Tae hyung or Hoseok hyung." Jungkook answers with an evil smirk.

"We're horrible people." Jimin sighs.

"What's new."

Some of the many things Jisung learns about his new life is that the reason he doesn't have fangs or the urge to drink blood is because his powers only manifest on his 15th birthday. He finds out they are not in fact allergic to garlic, sunlight -although it makes them itchy-, and stakes through the heart could kill anyone so that's complete bullshit, as Grandma Jin says.

His parents also casually tell him about mate's and how once his mate is drunk from, Jisung will lose all appetite for human food, he's kinda upset about that because like, lamb kebabs.

Chenle doesn't ask questions whenever he's pulled away from their room and is always drawing silently when Jisung comes back, the older looks sad every time Jisung leaves but his cute eye smile is back the second the door opens.

 

"Jisung-ah let's go outside!" It's the weekend and the boys haven't left the house since Friday morning for school. Jisung rolls away from Chenle's voice and brings the comforter higher up over his head. Chenle sighs and throws himself onto the younger.

"Jisung don't be rude to your hyung." Jisung sighs from underneath is covers.

"Who taught you Korean? That should've been outlawed." Chenle laughs again and rolls onto his side, facing Jisung's blanket covered form. A loud clap of thunder erupts through the sky and both boys jump.

"Well never mind then." Chenle starts to stand up but Jisung grabs his wrist.

"I'm tired Lele, stay here." Chenle doesn't hesitate to crawl under the covers and snuggle into Jisung. The Chinese boy passes out in seconds, but Jisung's fatigue flies out of his body. Chenle is breathing on his neck and he's so warm, Jisung can swear he smells sweeter than usual.

 

-

 

The morning of Jisung's birthday Chenle sneaks out of their room with Grandma Jin to make him a cake. It's a rouse that's supposed to keep the human boy busy so his parent's can help take care of his new needs. Jihoon is holding a cup with blood in it and Jungkook has balm for the new fangs that now line his mouth. Jisung groans when his parent's wake him up, the boy opens his eyes and cries about his dry throat. Jihoon passes the cup and Jisung almost cries, empties the cup and sits patiently while Jungkook gently applies the balm. 

"You'll be fine until next week JiJi, you don't require much blood at this age." The teen nods then opens his eyes wildly, his new red eyes dart around the room and he almost freaks out.

"Jisung calm down, Chenle is in the kitchen." The couple expect him to calm down but Jisung runs out of the room towards the kitchen.

Chenle is stirring the batter for brownies when Jisung practically tackles him, the older doesn't mind at all. Seokjin hears Jisung inhaling and almost removes his grandson from the Chinese boy, when he remembers newly manifested vampires _have_ to be near their mates or they could go on a rampage so he leaves them be.

Chenle navigates the kitchen comfortably with Jisung attached to his back. Seokjin knows they're going to be a beautiful pair when they're older.


	2. Blood is a Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is shit  
> i'm shit  
> if you clicked on this you're a national hero

 Jisung walks out of the house wearing sunglasses with his left hand gripping a large umbrella. Chenle looks at him weird but doesn't question it, Jisung makes up an excuse anyway.

"It's really hot outside today Lele." Chenle purses his lips in confusion but still doesn't say anything. Their school uniform compliments his hyung's skin tone nicely and Jisung takes long looks at the older, he smiles slyly after every look because he thinks Chenle doesn't see. He totally does.

"Sungie can I stand under the umbrella too? The sun is making my face red." Chenle pouts and rubs his pale cheek, Jisung practically throws the umbrella at him. 

"Here hyung take the umbrella, the sun isn't really bother-" Chenle walks shoulder-to-shoulder with the younger boy and Jisung is glad he's starting to lose humanly body functions otherwise he'd be as red as gochujang paste, though some do slip through every now and then.

"Hyung it's fi-"

"Jeon Jisung you will not say that! You are not going to come out of that house wearing sunglasses and carrying this massive umbrella and then not even use it." Jisung can feel his cheeks heating up again, _fucking lazy ass vampire genes_ , Chenle passes the umbrella to Jisung again. Then Jisung feels warmth in his hand. He looks down and sees Chenle's hand holding his, _wait what the fuck_ , Jisung's eyes bulge and this time he knows his cheeks are red. Jisung keeps quiet and looks towards his hyung who's sporting a shy, happy smile. Jisung feels like he could fly.

 

-

 

Jisung is fifteen and a half when things start to get complicated. Chenle is turning sixteen in about a month and everyday Jisung is continuously drawn to him. He has to always be around his hyung whether they're just a few feet away or right next to each other, Jisung gets extremely anxious when he's not touching his hyung. Jisung has started to sleep in Chenle's bed too and his family have definitely caught on but they're not going to tell the boy he's found his mate already. Jihoon comes home one day and sees Chenle sitting on the couch watching a Chinese tv show. 

"Hey Chenle," Jihoon says in Mandarin, he thought it would be wrong for the boy to lose his native tongue. "Where's Jisung?" Chenle points down and as Jihoon walks closer he can see Jisung's head pillowed on the older's thighs.

"Ah well I'll be in the library, tell him there's food in the fridge okay?" Chenle doesn't nod back.

"Lele?" The boy looks nervous about something when Jihoon approaches the couch.

"Hey what's wrong?" Chenle is worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

"I think Jisung is sick. He's been getting paler recently and colder too, and he stopped blushing and he always blushes." Chenle drags his fingers through the younger's hair and even in his sleep Jisung leans into the touch.

Jihoon wants to tell Chenle about them so badly, but he can't. The human boy is too fragile and something like this could alter his life terribly.

"It's alright sweetie, it's probably just a cold." Chenle nods but he doesn't seem convinced.

"Sorry to bother you." The boy turns his gaze back to the variety show.

"It's no problem." Jihoon kisses his head then heads (read: sprints) to the library.

"Jungkook," His husband looks up from his laptop. "Jisung is getting worse and Chenle is getting suspicious." Jungkook bites his lip. 

"Let him sort it out himself, he's a Jeon he'll be fine." Jihoon snorts.

"Someone's a big talker for all the ti-" Jungkook appears right in front of him.

"You'll shut your mouth Jeon Jihoon." The smaller smirks.

"I don't think I will." Jungkook darts out of the library with Jihoon in his arms.

 

-

 

Jisung finally breaks on Chenle's birthday. The elder had been running errands with his grandma's and had tripped, scraped his knee and Jisung can smell all the way from the house. He breaks the door to his room in his haste to run out of the house and his parents don't realize what's going on until Namjoon yells. Jisung sprints halfway through Seoul until he arrives right in front of them. Chenle had tripped on the curb in front of a bakery and is smiling brightly as a Pororo band-aid is being placed on the cut. Jimin notices him first and can see the red eyes even from where the boy stands.

"Jisung-ah how'd you get here?" Chenle looks up and smiles even wider, Jisung sees his palms are kind of scuffed too and almost charges. 

"Jisung!" His grandfathers and parents are coming towards him now and Jisung panicks, he darts foward and picks up his hyung, then he runs off.

He runs until he finds the playground where they first met, it's not used anymore because a better one got built down the block. Jisung places Chenle down in front of the slide and Chenle gapes like a fish.

"Sungie what the hell was that?" He whispers, Chenle finally notices Jisung's red eyes and starts pushing himself up the slide.

"Lele come back, please." Chenle stops halfway up and Jisung can hear his heart beating.

"Jisung what's wrong wi-with your eyes?" Jisung touches his eyelids and remembers that somtimes his eyes turn red. 

"Lele I can't tell you, my grandma won't let me." Chenle scrunches up his nose but Jisung can't see that.

"Jisung you don't have grandparents." _Oh yeah he doesn't know._

"Chenle please come down, I'll tell you everything, okay?" Chenle sighs an okay and he slides down the tube. He doesn't completely slide out but Jisung is okay with that, Chenle will need a lot of time to process this. 

__

"Lele, you know how my parent's look the same since we've been kids?" Chenle nods.

__

"And how I've been uh more sensitive to sunlight?" The elder nods again.

__

"Sungie what are you trying to say?" Jisung kicks a woodchip and sighs. He thought the only piece of earth shattering information he would have to deliver to his hyung was how much he loved him but that would have to wait.

__

"I don't really know how to say this without sounding weird Lele." Chenle gives him a dirty look.

__

"Jisung you can't just build this up with questions then not tell me!" Jisung sighs.

__

"Lele don't freak out okay?" Chenle gives him an even dirtier look.

__

"Alright well I'm a vampire, so are my parents, and Jimin, Yoongi, Seokjin, and Namjoon are my grandparents. I'm not allergic to the sun but it makes me itchy, I'm not allergic to garlic, stakes don't kill us apparently, and I'm going to live forever." Jisung spills out the words extremely fast and it takes Chenle a few seconds to process it, then the Chinese boy laughs.

__

"Jisung you're crazy!" Chenle laughs so hard he falls out of the slide but Jisung stays stock-still.

__

"Chenle I'm not joking. I have fangs and one day I'll have a mate." Chenle perks up at that.

__

"I want to see these fangs Jisung." Chenle crosses his arms until Jisung opens his mouth. Chenle gasps and gets closer to the younger he decides to poke one and then his finger starts to bleed.

__

"Ow dammit." Blood lands on Jisung's tongue and his eyes go red again, he groans and pushes the Chinese boy away from him.

__

"Lele, please go away," Chenle looks up from his finger to the younger. "Lele please."

__

"Jisung what's wrong." Chenle comes closer and Jisung clenches his jaw, Chenle's finger is bleeding more now and it's getting harder to not grab the boy's finger and drink from it.

__

"Sungie does my blood-"

__

"Make me thirsty? Yes, that's why I'm telling you to go away Lele."  The Chinese boy looks at his best friend.

__

"Sungie." Jisung looks up right as Chenle pops his finger in the younger's mouth. 

__

_Lamb kebabs._

__

"Lele sto-" Chenle pulls his finger out of Jisung's mouth then offers his wrist.

__

"I don't want you to be in pain Sungie, if this helps, I want to." Jisung shakes his head.

__

"Lele please I could hurt you." The Chinese boy mumbles _I know you won't_   before Jisung's fangs pierce his thin skin.

__

 

__

-

__

 

__

Jisung barely remembers what happened. He wakes up feeling better than he ever has but he doesn't know why. His dad walks into the room with a grim look on his face and Jisung's heart drops. Chenle isn't in their room and Jisung starts to panic even more.

__

"Dad where's Che-"

__

"He's in the hospital getting blood pumped back into his body. When we caught up to you two there was barely any left." Jisung's heart stops and tears flood his eyes.

__

"I did th-"

__

"Yes, you did that to him. Jisung this is a bigger problem than you think." His father huffs and lets the information sink in. Jisung doesn't know how this could possibly get any worse, he drank his best friend's blood and almost killed him but he felt there was something worse that had happened. 

__

"Jisung," His father's voice was stern. "You found your mate."

__

_But the only person I've drank from is-_ Jisung nearly collapses. He almost killed his hyung already and now the only way he can live is with his hyung's blood. Chenle won't be able to survive all the feedings. The boy starts sobbing, his father's arms wrap around him as he cries though the night.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they live in a mansion which is why they have a library  
> Chenle's name is pronounced Cheonlo if you didn't know
> 
> if you read all this you're a national hero


	3. Dolphin Boy

Chenle bounds into their room three days later, he had been kept in the critical wing of the hospital where Jisung's grandmother's tended to him. There's gauze wrapped around his wrist and he looks slightly paler than usual. Jisung lifts his head from the pillow and immediately cowers. Chenle is smiling at him brightly, like he hadn't nearly killed the boy, then jumps onto the bed and Jisung tenses.

"Hi Sungie." Jisung looks up at the Chinese boy again and sees his eye smile and big grin, and he instantly feels more like shit. Chenle's smile drops off his face but he still stares at Jisung. The vampire rolls onto his side and stays quiet, he misses Chenle's pout and doesn't call out for him when his weight leaves Jisung's body. He stays in the room until midnight then walks through the halls listening for voices. He hears everyone in the library and decides to spy.

"I just don't understand why he didn't talk to me, I thought he would be happy to see me." Seokjin gives him a sympathetic smile, Chenle is staring down at his hands sadly and Jimin pinches the boy's cheeks.

"Lele you might have to give him some time, he cried himself to sleep those three days you were gone, he feels guilty." Chenle nods and Yoongi ruffles his hair.

"Lamb kebabs?" Chenle perks up a little and he gets ushered out the front door by the J Squad, as Mama Jin has started calling them.

 _Where are Gr-_ Namjoon places a heavy hand on his shoulder and the young boy screams.

"Hey Jiji what's up?" Jisung gulps and looks at his grandad's and dad, his dad gives him a small smile.

"I um was looking for you guys and I didn't know where anyone was." Jungkook smirks at his son and Yoongi scoffs.

"Goodnight Jisung." The three men disappear and Jisung ambles into the library, he sits in the chair Chenle occupied just moments before; guilt washes over him again and he hates himself.

"I'm sorry Lele I'll never hurt you again." He sobs out as tears roll down his cheeks.

Jisung doesn't speak for a whole week. He holes himself up in one of the many guest rooms in the house and doesn't come out until he hears Chenle's heart beat in their room. His family let him be for three days then they try and get him to talk, his mom even calls his favorite uncle's but he doesn't brighten up.

"No matter what we do he won't come out of that state," Taehyung mumbles. "He almost killed his mate he's not going to take that lightly you know." Hoseok wraps his arms around Taehyung while the other's in the room stay quiet.

"If he doesn't stop avoiding Chenle he's going to deteriorate and then he's going to starve and after he starves for long enough he's going to attack Chenle and kill him!" Jimin is screaming by the end of this, then he's crying, he's always been dramatic so everyone let's it slide. Yoongi is calming him down while the information is sinking in.

"We can't just force him to talk to Chenle again, he needs to come to terms with the fact the only way he can live is by drinking from his best friend." Jungkook states.

"Why can't one of you just turn him?" Taehyung supplies but it gets shot down quickly. Taehyung never paid attention in school so the news is shocking to him.

"We would've been able to but Jisung already drank from him so only Jisung can do that." Taehyung frowns.

"He won't do that, he loves Chenle too much." Seokjin mumbles, _he's also not old enough to_ comes from Yoongi and Jimin hits him.

-

"Sungie! Jisung! Jeon Jisung!" Chenle calls. He's been wandering around the fourth floor of the house and every time he opens a door the room is empty. Chenle opens the door to Jisung's grandparents studio and is greeted by confused faces.

"Uh hi I-um didn't mean to come in, just looking for Jisung." Yoongi nods and points up.

"He's in the attic, be quite though he's extra flighty today." Chenle bows then runs up the stairs, fuck being quiet he wants his best friend back. He storms into the attic and slams the door shut, Jisung jumps and hits his head on the window he was leaning against.

"You want to tell me why you're avoiding me?" Jisung starts studying the floorboards, _these are really cool why I haven't looked at these before_. Chenle huffs and walks away, Jisung exhales because he thinks the older is leaving but Chenle instead a throws a book at him. Jisung didn't even notice the bookshelf but that was smallest on there and if he knows Chenle, which he does, he'll keep throwing.

"Ow! What the hell?" Chenle picks up a thicker book and brings his arm back to throw.

"Tell me why you're avoiding me or this book will hit your face and _not_ your arm." Jisung is prepared to take every book on that shelf to the face but the next throw never comes. He meets Chenle's eyes and notices tears welling up, he wants to comfort him but he can't move, he has to protect Chenle. The volume drops to the floor and Chenle wipes the tears away.

"I'll just, leave you alone Sungie." The attic door closes and he can hear Chenle sobbing outside.

_This is for you Lele, don't hate me please._

Seokjin scoops the Chinese boy off the floor and takes him to a bedroom, not his and Jisung's but the boy is alright with that. Seokjin makes him baozi and the other half of the J Squad mother him. _Speaking of mother's_

"J Squad can I ask a question?" The three nod in unison and Chenle starts chewing his lip.

"I'm not saying that I don't love it here but where are, my uh, parents?" Jihoon sighs, he'd been waiting for this day. He knew the boy was always curious but he'd never worked up the courage.

"When Jisung was two we went to the park and you saved him from falling down the slide. You told me your mom said she was going to come back for you and-and she never did so we took you in and you've been like a second child to us." Jihoon ends with a quite voice, Chenle is gaping like a fish.

"What a bitch." Chenle mumbles, Seokjin and Jihoon both snort and Jimin's eyes bulge. 

"Who taught you swear words?" Jimin gasps out.

"Yoongi ahjussi." Jimin gasps again and the other half of the J Squad laugh at his affronted face.

"I'm going to murder him." Jimin yells stomping out of the room in what he must think is a threatening way but really he looks a penguin waddling through the halls. 

Chenle focuses back on Jihoon when the man clears his throat.

"Don't think of it that way Lele, without her you wouldn't have been brought to us and we wouldn't have an adorable dolphin laugh to liven up our house." Chenle smiles widely at the thought and Jihoon pinches the boys cheeks.

"Don't worry about Jisung he's being a dumbass. Tell you what, I'll tell you how to make all Jeon men mad." Chenle leans forward eagerly, as does Seokjin because Namjoon's been pissing him off lately

-

Jisung starts pacing after hour one of Chenle not pestering him. He knows he wanted Chenle to leave him alone but now that the Chinese boy is he can't help but feel unsettled.

"Maybe he got sick o-or he's still sleeping. No he doesn't sleep past nine and it's already 10:45." Jisung is mumbling to himself and the J Squad are in the next room trying not to burst out in laughter. In reality Chenle is in Namjoon and Yoongi's studio playing cards and kicking ass because Yoongi has lost twenty bucks and Namjoon has been roped into buying his desserts for the next two weeks

"I should check on him, no, no he's fine I-" Jisung hears Chenle's dolphin laugh and his heart sinks.

_He's safe so why do I feel like shit?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seokjin has the last name Kim and Namjoon (in the story) has the last name Jeon but changed it to Kim because he loves Seokjin that much.
> 
> Also I'm super sorry about how short this is but I have a surprise coming soon so don't worry!
> 
> (Ya girl is finally 16 btw)


	4. Paper Map

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow an update so soon I'm proud of me (might be shit sorry)

"Alright kid we're done." Yoongi hands Chenle $200 dollars and the Chinese boy laughs. He'd challenged the older men to dou dizhu and both talked big game, but Chenle had cleaned out Yoongi's whole wallet and instead of two weeks of Namjoon buying him desserts it had been increased to five. Namjoon could already hear Seokjin yelling at him. 

"Yoongi ahjussi you're so bad at this game." Namjoon nods.

"You'd think he'd be better, he spent two centuries in China." 

"Shut the fuck up Joon. You spent four in Japan but you're still shit at Renju." Chenle's dolphin laugh disrupts their conversation.

"Namjoon ahjussi for my first dessert may I please have mooncakes?" Namjoon looks at Yoongi and the other just shrugs. 

"Of course Lele." The Chinese boy beams and exits the room.

"The fuck are mooncakes?" Namjoon asks while cleaning up the cards. 

"Fuck if I know Joon that's why I shrugged."

Chenle sneaks into the J Squad's hideout room after his game and sees the three men giggling like schoolgirls. Jimin sees him first and tries to sprint in front of the boy.

"Min Jimin that better not be you running!" They hear Yoongi yelling from down the hall, Jimin sticks out his tongue like a petulant child.

"Anyway it's working! You'll have your ma-best friend back in no time!" Seokjin's eyes flash red and Jihoon almost attacks his mother. Chenle scoffs.

"Sure it is," The Chinese boy huffs. "I'm going to avoid him at school too since it seems he doesn't care about me." Chenle smiles sadly and walks out of the room.

"I swear I'm going to kill him." Seokjin sighs out.

"This wouldn't be a problem if he wasn't so like his father." Jihoon mumbles returning back to his book.

-

Chenle's been cleared to go back to school and Jisung is expecting to walk with the older but when he gets to the kitchen Chenle's lunch and backpack are already gone.

"Where's hyung?" Seokjin puts the chicken on low heat and looks at his grandson.

"He left alredy, he said if you didn't want to talk to him there was no point of walking together." Jisung's heart drops and he feels tears gather in his eyes.

"Alright well bye grandma." Jisung sprints out of the house and runs all the way to school. In all the classes he shares with Jisung the boy has moved seats and is sitting next to another Chinese boy. They're happily conversing in Mandarin and the boy even looks at Jisung after some words are said between the two.

_Does Chenle even understand who he's talking to? This whole school is full of vampires, he's the only human._

 

"Your boy is staring quite hard Chenle." Chenle doesn't even look over but Renjun can hear the younger's heartbeat pick up at his words.

"No matter, he's deciding to avoid me so I'm avoiding him too." Renjun snorts.

"Do you think he knows we're friends or that he assumes you just hopped to a random table and somehow found a Chinese boy."

"Probably the second because I never told them I knew they were vampires."

"I still can't believe you tricked me into telling you about eveything." Chenle shrugs with a smile.

"It's not my fault you lost Dou dizhu."

"It's supposed to be a three player game!" Renjun cries.

"Oh well."  Both boys giggle after but only Renjun hears the soft snarl from the other side of the room.

 

Chenle starts eating at a table with Renjun's friends and he meets some upperclassmen. He meets another Chinese boy named Winwin and the upperclassmen start calling them the China Line. Jisung now sits outside alone.

"So Lele where's your vampire boy?" Winwin asks after the second week he starts eating there, Chenle gulps down his noodles and shrugs.

"Probably brooding under the tree we used to eat at." The table all locks eyes and the Thai guy speaks.

"So why are you guys not talking?" 

_Ten, that's his name._

"He drank a lot of my blood and I had to go to the hospital for a few days and then when I came back he started avoiding me." The older boys nod.

"He probably feels guilty." Renjun tries to supply and Chenle gets mad.

"Yeah he could have killed you, he probably just wants some time to himself." Another boy, Lee Taeyong says. Chenle is fuming as more answers like that keep being uttered.

"I don't want his pity or sympathy and I don't want him to avoid me. I want my best friend back! Stop making excuses for his dumbass I've already heard all of these!" Chenle snaps. The cafeteria is silent by the time he's done and Chenle's face tells that he's horrified.

_I just yelled at a table of vampires_

He runs out of the cafeteria before Renjun can shout his name.

Chenle starts crying as he runs through the halls towards the outside area. It's fall now and the wind has picked up, it's cold outside but Chenle has always preferred the cold, Jisung was the one who liked the sun. He plops himself down on the grass outside of the school and he can hear Jisung's voice floating out from behind the tree. Chenle decides to approach slowly so his best friend doesn't run away. He hears crying and walks faster.

"I just don't understand Mark hyung. I want him to be safe, I almost drained him for christ's sake an-and the more I push him away the more sad and upset I get. He's not even talking to me, when we go home he just heads to another room or hangs out with my grandma's."

"Just talk to him then, tell him your situation." Jisung sniffles.

"I can't he's a human, he can't know we're mates hyung." Jisung starts crying again and Mark looks over Jisung's head right into Chenle's eyes and mouths.

_Run_

Chenle does.

-

Chenle runs all the way to the mansion and once he's on the grounds he remembers he left his backpack at the school.

_Fuck homework._

He runs up the stairs until he finds the whole family in the library, he storms in and slams his hand down on the table.

"When were you three going to tell me Jisung and I are mates?" His question is directed at the J Squad but everyone in the room does the same thing, their eyes bulge or their face pales. Except for Namjoon, he chokes on his tea.

"Chenle honey where did you hear that?" Seokjin says trying to put a soft smile on his face.

"I heard it from Jisung when he was talking to a boy behind a tree!" 

"How do you k-"

"Know what it means? I won a card game and forced a friend of mine to tell me why you all never aged and why you always treated Jisung different. He told me everything, I knew about what you all were well before I was bitten. He also told me about mates, so why didn't you?" Chenle is fuming now and the whole room is in shock. Chenle has never lost his temper before and it's a little frightening to the vampires.

"We didn't want you to treat him differently." Jungkook says slowly.

"I treated him like a regular person!" 

"We didn't want him to hurt you Lele." Jihoon interjects this time.

"He could've sucked you dry kid, the only reason you're here now is because we pulled him off in time." Yoongi mutters.

"Yo-you're all liars, Jisung is my best friend he would never do that." Chenle's voice is hoarse now. He wipes a tear off his cheek and storms out of the library. Jihoon tries to chase the boy but he's stopped by his father.

"Let him be Jihoon, he will need some time." 

-

Chenle doesn't know when he got to the park but he's here. He plops down on the lip of the slide and starts crying, it's late at night now so no one is in sight. He cries for almost an hour before he stands back up and heads toward home. He feels horrible that he yelled at the people who raised him but he feels it was somewhat overdue.

"Young man please wait!" A woman yells in Mandarin. Chenle turns toward the dainty woman jogging towards him.

"It's my first time in Korea and I'm trying to find my sister's apartment, could you help me?" Chenle nods and takes the paper map to help the woman.

"Ma'am this is a map of Chi-" A rag with a foul smell is shoved into his face and he becomes dizzy. A man catches him before he falls and the last thing he hears before he completely blacks out is the woman speaking.

"My beatiful boy, you've done so well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID Y'ALL EXPECT THAT SHIT BECAUSE I SURPRISED MYSELF WHEN I WAS WRITING IT. (also surprised myself when I pulled this out of my ass in like 3 hours, so if it sucks that's probably why)
> 
> Told y'all it was for plot ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading, kudos and comments appreciated <3


	5. Pests of Asia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucked up when I was editing so if you've read this before please reread

Two days. Chenle's been missing for two days. His parents told him about what Chenle knew and now Jisung feels like even more of an ass.

It's late at night during the third day he's been gone when a brick flies through a window. Nightshade permeates through the room and everyone except Namjoon can smell it, he has a cold.

"You pick it up Joon." Yoongi says from the doorway, Namjoon does. The room bursts into laughter when he screams and drops the brick.

"You assholes you know that shits poisonous."

"Yeah that's why we made you pick it up." They all start laughing again, except Jisung. He notices a green USB is taped to the brick.

"Jisung don't touch that!" His mom shouts when he rips the USB off of the brick.

"You fuckers didn't care when I got hurt." Jungkook shushes him. Jisung bolts to the library and his family follow. When he opens the USB's file on the computer the air gets knocked out of him. Chenle is chained to a chair, cuts and bruises mar his face and neck, Jisung wants to cry.

 _If you want your mate back you'll come to the address written on the drive_ , without _your parents."_ Chenle starts to say something in Mandarin but he's punched across the face again before Jisung can understand what's being said. 

__

"Jisung you can't go." Jihoon's voice is watery and the boy can feel tears well up in his eyes.

__

"I have to mom, I can't let him die. I'd rather die then make him suffer." Jisung hugs his family members one by one and when he gets to his mom he kisses his cheeks and pinky swears he'll come back.

"If I don't, make sure Chenle knows I love him." The boy runs out of the library and Jihoon collapses in sobs.

"He'll be fine Hoon," Jungkook says as he holds his husband close. "He's our son, he's a smart kid." Yoongi almost says something about Jungkook being kind of dense but Jimin punches his arm before he has the chance.

-

Chenle's whole body hurts. He can feel blood drying on his lips and his throat is extremely dry. It's hard to open his eyes but he manages to do it, he doesn't recognize where he is. It looks like a dungeon the way the walls are crafted but it's probably just a basement. There's a door in front of him but he can't move, ropes bind him to the uncomfortable chair he's sitting on and he groans.

"Why do you fret my boy?" A woman speaks, Chenle's head pops up and he sees the woman who had asked for help.

"Who are you?" He croaks out, his throat hurts with every syllable he speaks.

"My beautiful boy, you don't remember me?" The woman mocks a hurt expression.

"It's me your mother!" She smiles giddily like she had just told him he won the lottery.

"Although you probably don't remember because you were so young, but it was sooo nice of that vampire family to take you in, huh?" Chenle feels his heart sink.

His mother hadn't abandoned him, she'd purposely left him to get to the vampires, to Jisung.

"You're not my mother, you never will be." Chenle spits out and the woman chides him in mock dissapointment.

"My poor sweet baby," She grabs his chin and jerks his head upwards so he's looking straight into her eyes. "How I wish you didn't say that." She drops her hand and calls for someone. A burly man enters the room and stalks towards him until Chenle can only feel the impact of a fist on his jaw.

Chenle comes to when water is throw onto him. His school clothes are now drenched and the temperature of the basement makes him shiver as soon as he's coherent. His mother is walking towards him, he can hear the click clack of her heels against the stone and he clenches his jaw. She opens the door to the room he's being held in and an evil smile is gracing her face.

"Your mate should be here soon." She inspects her nails and smiles like she hasn't just delivered horrible news.

"Why is Jisung coming here?" She cackles and drags her blood red nails across his face.

"For you of course. My dear child, you don't think a vampire would let it's mate die?" Chenle's heart feels like it stops and his mother chuckles.

"You-you're going to kill me?" His mother cocks her head to the side.

"Only if your vampire boy doesn't follow instructions. I would never kill you my son, you're my only child and our line needs to continue. I would _never_ be foolish enough to end the prestigious Zhong vampire hunter clan." Chenle pales.

"You're a hunter?" His mother nods happily with a smile.

"Our family has been tending to Asia's pest infestation for centuries, we won't stop until every last one is gone." She leans down to his eye level with a smirk.

"Tonight you will witness your first kill, the death of your mate, and after that the death of his family. Congratulations my dear, you've served your family well." She kisses his cheek and he begins to sob, they echo off the walls as his mother leaves the room.

-

Jisung follows the directions taped on the drive to an old abandoned house. The yard is overgrown, ivy crawls up the walls messily, and bugs keep flying out of the extremely tall grass. He can smell Chenle so he follows the scent to wooden doors on the side of the house. They open easily and he's thankful his powers give him the ability to see in the dark because he'd forgot to bring a flashlight. The underground tunnels are more spacious than he'd thought they would be, he comes to a crossway with four different paths and enters the tunnel that smells like Chenle. 

_I'll find you hyung I promise. ___

After walking for what feels like hours he comes to a door, it's not locked but Jisung doesn't pay attention to that because he sees Chenle in the chair from the video. He runs in and when Chenle looks up he looks horrified. They've strapped him down with chains and even though he's not the strongest he knows after a few minutes the steel will break.

"Hyung don't worry I'll get you out of here." Chenle has a gag in his mouth and is trying to scream through it but Jisung is too focused on trying to break the chains.

"Lele calm down we're gonna get out of here." Chenle screams through the gag and Jisung finally removes it, there's tears running down the elder's cheeks.

"Sungie yo-you have t-to get out of here." Chenle whispers quickly.

"No hyung I'm not leaving yo-"  
"Jisung please! My mother is going to kill you!" Chenle is crying harder and Jisung tries to comfort him.

"No! Don't touch me! You need to leave, they're going to kill you a-and your family!" Jisung looks at the elder and huffs.

"Then I guess I'll have to work faster." Chenle is trying to move away and Jisung keeps following him.

"Jisung please, please get out of here." Chenle sobs but the vampire boy is too stubborn.

"Please Sungie for me, it's my life or yours. Please Jisung, listen to me." Chenle is crying so hard he slips back into Mandarin and Jisung can feel his heart break.

"Hyung, I don't want to lose you." Chenle meets his eyes and with a fierce look in his eyes he does something he swore he'd never do.

"Jeon Jisung, you worthless piece of shit. You think I care about you?" Chenle scoffs when Jisung gasps at the harsh words but he doesn't stop.

"You think I wanted to be your best friend? Your mate? No, I only pretended. My family is a line of prestigious vampire hunters! You think I wanted to live with you pests? I've been planning this with my mother ever since I was brought to your house. Get out of my sight, never fucking come near me again!" He snarls out, he can see Jisung break inside and it hurts his heart but it's for the younger's safety.

"Hyung yo-you don't mean i-"

"I mean every fucking word you worthless scum." He spits out, tears are rolling down the younger's cheeks and he sniffles before he runs out of the room, out of the basement, and back to his house. He hears slow claps and looks into a dark corner of the room, his mother is clapping like a psycho and his blood runs cold.

"Well Lele," Chenle cries when he hears the nickname, Jisung came up with that. "It looks like you spared his life, for now." She slaps him across the face so hard his chair falls over. She squats next to his fallen chair and cards her fingers through his hair.

"Since you wanted to spare his life, I'll just end yours." She stands up quickly, like a cat ready to pounce, and heads for the door.

"But what about keeping the line alive?" He shouts as she exits the room, she turns around and glares at him.

"We don't need a weakling amid our ranks." She bites out, the burly man is called for once more and Chenle is knocked out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is possibly the most angst I've written in my life (is that considered angst idek) this hurt to write because they're so cute but it had to be done. I'm also really sick at the moment so I might not update for a while, sorry <3
> 
> I would like to apologize for the shortness but I'm sick sooooooooo ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> You also might be asking how Namjoon has a cold and idk but I figured he'd be most likely to get sick even if he's a vampire


	6. Crimson Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when I was editing a portion of the last chapter got cut out (idk how) so please go back and reread before this

Jisung struggles opening the door when he finally reaches the mansion. He's pale and his eyes hold no life. He remembers something his grandma had told him. When a vampire's mate rejects them they immediately slip into a catatonic state and slowly die. He knows he's slipped into that, by the way every step he takes becomes painful and how he can't control his tears. His mother runs down the stairs towards him and scoops him into his arms.

"Jisung you're back! Where's Lele? Is he alright? Do we need to help him?" Jisung shakes his head slowly and tries to make his way up the stairs but he collapses once he steps onto the first stair. Jihoon catches him and finally notices the pale skin and heartbroken eyes, his heartbeat has even slowed down.

"Jin! Jisung needs help!" The family all appear in the living room in less than a second. Jin scoops up the young boy and runs to the room where they've set up hospital equipment. He places Jisung on the bed and strips off the boy's shirt. A black color is tainting the skin over his heart and they all gulp.

"Jisung I need you to tell me what happened. Please." Jisung opens his eyes and they all see how red and swollen are.

"He said we were pests and that his family are hunters and this was part of their plan the whole time, that he faked our whole friendship, th-that he doesn't love me and that I mean nothing to him." Jisung starts to sob again and everyone gasps.

 _That's impossible._ Namjoon speaks through the clan's mind link, something Jisung hasn't been connected to yet.  
_He must've been forced to say it, Chenle loves him too much._ Yoongi says as they look at their grandson laying on the bed. The black is spreading faster across his chest and Jihoon is in hysterics.  
_It's true,_ Jin's voice rings through the link. _Jisung wouldn't be in this state if something hadn't happened between them._

Taehyung is silent until his deep voice booms in the link.

 _Jisung said Chenle's family are hunters. Chenle wasn't speaking the truth, he was forcing himself to say that so Jisung would be safe._  
The group leave the room and begin coming up with a plan to save their son and his mate.

_

His mother tells him he will die in three days, the clan is coming from all over the continent to witness his execution something that makes his mother smile psychotically. He's been left to his own thoughts the whole time he's locked up, his mother doesn't bother to feed him and only gives him stale water. Chenle really doesn't care what happens to him.

 _I deserve death._ He thinks about his words he yelled at Jisung and he begins to cry again. It hurts, his body, his heart, everything, but he did this to himself. He hears a familiar click clack and stops crying. The heavy door opens and his mother is holding a cup with a straw in it.

"Do you ever wear other types of shoes?" She stops and looks at her footwear then throws the water on him.

"Be respectful you worthless brat, _I_ am your mother!" She throws the cup at the wall behind him and it shatters. 

"That was going to be the last thing you'd ever have before your death but you don't deserve it." The door slams when she exits.

Chenle feels like it's been longer than three days but when they finally unchain him he knows they're leading him to his death. Lit torches hang on the wall and his mother is dressed in a black velvet cloak. He hears murmuring and is confused until he sees the mass of people crowded into a large underground room. He's stood on a balcony while the other cloaked figures are standing a good twenty feet below them.

 _How big is this place?_ Chenle asks himself. 

His mother whips around and grabs him by the hair before dragging him to the balcony railing. The crowd sees this and cheers.

"Hunters, thank you for all attending tonight's sacrifice!" The crowd whoops and hollers.

"We were supposed to be purging this continent of another clan of vampires, but this foolish boy," She spits while she pulls on his hair to jerk his head up. "Sacrificed his own life for one of those pests!" The crowd boo and shouts of _kill him!_ , echo off the stone walls. His monster of a mother draws something out of the thick cloak she's wearing, a knife the size of his forearm. The blade is covered in purple goo, Nightshade, he remembers from his talk with Renjun.

_It's harmless to humans unless they're mates with a vampire, then it kills the human_ and _their vampire mate._

Chenle breaks into sobs, he pushed Jisung away for nothing. The younger will die at the same time as him believing Chenle hates him. The crowd laughs as sobs wrack through the Chinese boy's body. His mother drops him and watches him cry while cackling.

"To think you came from a prestigious line of hunters. You're pathetic." She spits on him and Chenle sees the shadow of her arms raising, the knife clutched tightly in her hands.

 _Jeon Jisung, I may be young but I know what love is. It's your smile when I wake you up and when I win a video game even though you hate losing, your beautiful eyes and how they light up when you eat or when I tell you a horrible joke that's not as funny as you make it seem. Your adorable laugh that I always call annoying but I love it so much Sungie. So fucking much. I'm sorry I said all those hateful things to you. I didn't mean a single word, you're the best thing that's every happened to me. I'm sorry you won't ever be able to hear this. But, I love you Jeon Jisung._ Chenle finishes his thought and waits for the knife to make contact. He sees his mother's shadow but she's in a different position now. Her body is pressed up against the railing and the knife is no longer in her grip, it's inside of her body.

A familiar face turns toward him, his eyes blazing a crimson red. The crowd gasps when they realize their leader has just been stabbed through the heart by a fledgling vampire. The torches extinguish and all Chenle hears are screams. He scoots backwards until his back hits the railing, the crimson eyes burn through the darkness and he's scared.

"Did you mean everything you just said?" The owner of the eyes rasps out.

"Ev-every word." Chenle sees the crimson eyes lunge for him and he almost screams, except nothing horrible happens. He's wrapped up into a tight embrace and he can feel tears dropping onto his shirt, he then starts crying himself.

"Jisung, Jisung I'm so sorry I-I never wanted to say those things. M-my mother was going to kill you and I-I didn't want you to die." Chenle's sentences are coming out in choppy Mandarin because of how hard he's sobbing but that's not a problem for the younger, he's fluent in his hyung's language.

"Hyung," He strokes Chenle's cheeks softly. "I understand why you said what you said. Please stop crying." The boy shakes his head as even more tears start falling down his face.  
Jisung scoops the elder into his arms and walks calmly out of the underground tunnels. No one tries to stop them and Chenle guesses the cloaked figures are being taken care of by Jisung's family members, Chenle is asleep by the time the duo reach the house. Jisung tries to place him on the bed but Chenle wakes up right as Jisung's fingers leave his body.

"Jisung, I don't want you to go." Jisung's heart soars and he kisses Chenle's head lovingly.

"I'll never go anywhere Lele, you're stuck with me forever." If Chenle starts crying again at those words no one needs to know.

When Jisung wakes up the next morning Chenle is just staring at him. 

"Hyung are you alright?" Chenle blushes at being caught and nods slowly.

"I'm just glad you're okay, and you don't hate me." Jisung frowns and pulls the elder closer.

"Hyung I could never hate you, I heard what you said and I want to say I love you too. I always have and I always will." Chenle's eyes tear up a little and Jisung laughs at him.

Chenle snuggles deeper under the covers until he remembers what was bothering him last night.

"Hey by the way, how _did_ you hear what I said?" Jisung taps Chenle's temple.

"We're mates we have a mind link." 

"Then why is this the first time it's worked?" 

"I don't know." The door to their room bursts open and Jihoon throws himself onto the teens.

"My babies are home! And safe! And-" He notices Chenle's sunken eyes and how he looks too thin, a hand slaps Jisung upside the head.

"What the hell mom?" 

"Don't what the hell me! Chenle needs food!" Jihoon grabs the Chinese boy's wrist and drags him to the kitchen. Namjoon tosses him a package of Moon Cakes, Seokjin feeds him every Chinese dish under the sun, and he's being handed water bottles left and right. After he finishes most of the food the family bombard him in hugs so tight he feels his ribs might break. Jimin shoos him out of the kitchen and towards the bathroom where the tub is full of warm water and bubbles and after he gets cleaned and dressed he finds Jisung still in their room. He follows Jihoon's actions from earlier and startles the sleeping boy. The boy's face twists in disgust and he wraps his arms tightly around the older.

"You smell too much like them, it's nasty." Chenle's dolphin laugh echoes through the room and he turns so he can face Jisung. He kisses the younger's nose and they drift off into sleep.

The J Squad plus Taehyung are taking pictures while the other four look at their mates lovingly.

-

Chenle is 18 now. He looks the same as he did when he was brought to their house but this time he's different. This time he's looking at the house, and the world, through crimson eyes, courtesy of Jisung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UMMMMMMM CAN I JUST TAKE A MINUTE AND SAY I CRIED WHILE I WRITING HALF OF THIS.
> 
> anyway that's the end! If you were expecting more chapters I'm sorry I really don't have much material left for them but I might add short stories to this when I get inspiration. I will also be uploading Yoonmin and Junghoon side stories in the future so keep your eyes peeled for that. And um I think that's it. But thank you so so much for reading it means a lot to me.
> 
> Leave comments or kudos if you want 
> 
> much love ~ Seolchung

**Author's Note:**

> Chenle's mom abandoned him in a foreign country, if you didn't figure that out.


End file.
